rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Brooke Lynn Hytes
Brooke Lynn Hytes es el nombre drag de Broke Hayhoe, un artista, la portadora nacional del título de "Miss Continental 2014" y una de las participantes de la Temporada 11 de "RuPaul's Drag Race". Biografía Antes de entrar en su carrera como artista drag, Brooke formó parte de la Escuela Nacional de Ballet de Canadá. En 2013, se volvió "Derby City Entertainer of the Year", primer suplente para "Entertainer of the Year" del 2013, la ganadora de "Miss Michigan Continental" y la primer suplemente para "Miss Continental" en los nacionales. En el 2015, ganó "Miss Continental" así como "Miss Canada Ultimate", además de sus otros 6 títulos en ese momento. Tras esto, se le ofreció un trabajo en el Bar Play Dance en Nashville, Tennessee, hasta que tuvo que renunciar para empezar a filmar la temporada 11 de "RuPaul's Drag Race". Origen de su Nombre Drag El nombre drag de Brooke es un Brooke's drag name es un juego de palabras de "Brooklyn Heights" y fue dado por su madre drag, Farra N. Hyte. RuPaul's Drag Race Frase de entrada "Never fear, the quen of the North is here". Frases Memorables * "I'm Canadian turkey bacon." * "Not only did I survive the first elimination, I thrived the first elimination." *chasquea con sus dedos* * "Scarlet is... delusional." * "Hey, Papi!" (a Vanessa Vanjie Mateo) * "Death drops terrify me." * "Can't we just bottle our feelings like normal people?" * "Oh, girl." (en respuesta a Ra'Jah O'Hara no queriendo leer el mensaje de despedida de Scarlet Envy en el episodio 7.) * "We both safe, we both safe!" (refiriéndose a Yvie Oddly y a ella misma después de que ambas fueron salvadas de la eliminación) * "YOU'RE NOT FUNNY!" (aVanessa Vanjie Mateo durante el desafío Reading is Fundamental en el Episodio 9.) * "I'm a level 4 vegan. I eat nothing that casts a shadow, and I only eat things raw." (en "L.A.D.P") * "This is my lady garden and I am not ashamed!" (en "L.A.D.P.") * "I'm about to make you my government property." (en "L.A.D.P.") * "Vanjie we're going on vacation!" Curiosidades *Brooke Lynn Hytes es la primer concursante canadiense de "RuPaul's Drag Race". *Ganó Miss Continental en el 2014, el año anterior quedó como subcampeona ante la concursante de la Temporada 8, Naysha Lopez. *Tiene ancestros suecos y franceses. *Ella junto a Yvie Oddly son el séptimo par de concursantes en hacer lipsync contra el otro dos veces. Los otros pares siendo BenDeLaCreme y Darienne Lake, Katya y Alaska, BenDeLaCreme y Shangela, Eureka O'Hara y Aquaria, Eureka O'Hara y Kameron Michaels, y Monique Heart y Trinity The Tuck. *Es la única concursante en tener la mayoría de victorias entre las Dos Mejores y no ganar la temporada. *Es la segunda concursante en ganar el primer desafío de la temporada, y estar entre las peores en el segundo desafío (excluyendo All Stars), la primera siendo Kim Chi en la Temporada 8. *Su concursante favorita de las temporada anteriores es Roxxxy Andrews. *Fue emparejada con Ongina en el primer mini desafío de la Temporada 11, una sesión de fotos. *Ella y Sahara Davenport son las únicas concursantes en caminar en la pasarela y hacer lipsync mientras están en zapatillas de ballet. *Ella junto a Vanessa Vanjie Mateo son el primer y único romance entre concursantes que ha ocurrido durante el programa. *Es la primer concursante en ganar el primer desafío, el desafío del baile, y el desafío del makeover en la misma temporada. *Su canción favorita de lipsync es "Partition" de Beyoncé. *Es la sexta concursante en ganar el primer y último desafío principal, después de Sharon Needles (Temporada 4), Violet Chachki (Temporada 7), Monique Heart (All Stars 4), y Trinity The Tuck (All Satrs 4). *Nunca quedó como "SALVA" en su temporada. *Es la primera y única reina en ser la decimocuarta eliminada, ya que la Temproada 11 tenía un elenco de 15 reinas. *Es la primer reina en volverse juez en la franquicia. *El 29 de setiembre, 2019, llegó a 1 millón de seguidores en Instagram. Galería BrookeLynnHytes1.jpg BrookeLynnHytes2.jpg BrookeLynnHytes3.jpg BrookeLynnHytes4.jpg Season 11 Looks Brooke_Lynn_Hytes.jpg|Promo Look BrookeLynnHytesS11Confessional.png|Confessional Look BrookeEntranceLook.png|Entrance Look BrookeMiniChallenge.jpg|Mini Challenge Photoshoot — Ongina BrookeLegendaryLook.png|Legendary Look — Detox BrookeZodiacLook.png|Zodiac Look — Pisces BrookeFringeLook.png|Fringe Look BrookeOrangeLook.png|Orange Alert Look BrookeTrickOrTreatLook.png|Trampy Trick or Treater Look BrookeWitchPleaseLook.png|Witch Please Look BrookeMilfLook.png|MILF Eleganza Look BrookeGoldLook.png|All That Glitters Look BrookeFarmLook.png|Farm To Runway Look BrookeSnatchGameS11.jpg|Snatch Game Look — Celine Dion BrookeSequinsLook.png|Sequins on the Runway Look BrookeMugShot.jpg|L.A.D.P. Mug Shot BrookeFacekiniLook.png|Facekini Look BrookeCaftanLook.png|Caftan Realness Look Brooke&PlastiqueMakeOverLooks.png|Makeover Look - Plastique Tiara BrookeBestDragLook.png|Best Drag Look BrookeReunionLook1.jpg|Reunion Look BrookeFinaleLook.jpg|Finale Look BrookeLSFTQLook1.jpg|LSFTC Look 1 Sigue a Brooke Lynn * Brooke Lynn Hytes en Site | Facebook | Instagram | Twitter Navegación en:Brooke Lynn Hytes Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 11 Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas Internacionales Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas de Tennessee Categoría:Reinas Canadienses Categoría:Reinas Musculosas Categoría:Titulares de Certámenes Nacionales Categoría:Ganadoras Primer Desafío Categoría:Reinas con Nombre de Juego de Palabras Categoría:Piscis Categoría:Ganadoras Baile Categoría:Reinas de Certámenes de Belleza Categoría:Miss Continental Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Bailarinas Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Ganadoras del Makeover Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Segundo Lugar Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Decimocuarta Eliminada Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Ganadora del Mini Desafío Reading is Fundamental Categoría:Reinas Nominadas en Snatch Game Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Jueces Categoría:Jueces de Drag Race Canada Categoría:No Posicionada "Salva" Categoría:Reinas de Looks